Hydroponics allows growing of plants using nutrient aqueous solutions without soil, and aeroponics is a type of hydroponics that provides nutrient solutions in an aerosol of droplets that may be sprayed on or otherwise applied to plant roots. Hydroponic systems have been developed that include systems for delivery of a nutrient-rich solution to one or more plants, and such systems may be used outdoors, in a green house, or within a facility that provides a controlled environment for plant growth. Typically, such systems require significant and direct human monitoring and operations. In particular, a farmer may need to monitor plants growing in a hydroponic system, routinely adjust system settings, refill consumables, test the hydroponic system to be sure that the hydroponic system is operating properly, and repair or replace any faulty components. To be safe, frequent human intervention may necessary to avoid a failure that results in plants dying or growing poorly.